


Devil's Trap

by Redrikki



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Past Abuse, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Grace have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



The nuns said she had the devil inside and sewed up her lips to trap it there. Her devil is willful, disobedient, angry, but they pushed it down hard enough until it knew better than to show itself. Until Helena knew better.

Grace has the devil inside her. Helena can see it thrashing behind her scarred lips and desperate eyes. She says they are sisters now; maybe all devil-girls are. Helena takes her new sister’s hand. She will go back to the farm, she will rescue her babies and then she will teach Grace how to let her devil out.


End file.
